federationnewsservicefandomcom-20200216-history
Benjamin Wolfe
For Mirror Universe counterpart, see Benjamin Wolfe (Mirror). Benjamin Isaac Wolfe is the eccentric son of the (in)famous Captain Marcus Wolfe. Following after his father in his pessimistic view of the world, Benjamin`s entire childhood was skewed by the addition of his half-siblings. With the battle of alcoholism and a penchant for escorts behind him, Benjamin struggles to maintain balance while on Earth and rebuilding ties to his estranged family. He current works as the understudy for the Bajoran Ambassador to Earth; however in March, 2404 events surrounding the Prophets named him the new Emissary and medium to the Prophet of Sisko. Family Information Immediate Family Parents Born May 23, 2377. *Parents - Katal Dhaja/Katal Wolfe (2347) and Marcus Wolfe (2338). *Step-father - Cathasach Una (2344-2383/2403). *Step-father - Chiaro Dhow (2382). After his parents divorced in 2378, he went to live on Earth with his mother where she met Cathasach. In 2379, his mother married Cathasach and the Trill adopted Benjamin before officially changing his name to Wolfe-Una. In 2383, Cathasach was killed in a tragic accident, leaving Katal on her own. When Faran Una, the next host of the symbient, arrived he took over where Cathasach left off until 2386. This relationship soon desolved as well, prompting Katal to reconcile with Marcus in hopes Benjamin would have a father figure. In May, 2387 for his birthday, Katal removed the hypenated Una from Benjamin's last name. In January of 2387, his mother was once engaged to a man by the name of Carill Savoi in CP, however, they relationship dissolved when she re-married her first husband, and Benjamin's biological father, Marcus in 2388. NOTE: In Future Plots, Cathasach never died until 2403 and Benjamin eventually grew resentful towards his step-father, gravitating more towards Marcus. Estranged from the family for some time, he is closest with his half-sister Lauren but is attempting to rebuild connections with his entire family after his mothers divorce from Cathasach in January, 2400. Cathasach was murdered by Zuri Dorr. Benjamin has some contact with Una's new host Sendra Mysen-Una. In November of 2401, his mother married Chiaro Dhow. Sibling(s) *Paternal; Older, Half-Sister - Karyn Dax-Wolfe (2375); via Jadiza. *Maternal; Older, Half-Brother - Tucker Dorr (2376); via Eben. *Maternal; Younger, Adopted Sister - Mylee Piper nee Mawiziki-Una (2378); via Solange + Adewale. *Maternal; Younger, Adopted Brother - Una-Koran Jatar (2379); via Kava + Azin. *Maternal; Younger, Half-Sister - N`lani Dhaja nee Una (2380); via Cathasach. *Maternal; Younger, Half-Sister - Lauren al-Khalid nee Una (2381); via Cathasach. *Maternal; Younger, Half-Brother - Luke Una (2381); via Cathasach. *Maternal; Younger, Half-Brother - Farhi Una (2385); via Faran. *Maternal; Younger, Half-Brother - Jolon Dhow (2401); via Chiaro. *Maternal; Younger, Half-Sister - Aaliyah Dhaja (2402); via Chairo. *Younger Sister - Rahne Dhaja (2404). Extended Family Other *Toy - Tim, the stuffed dinosaur. *Pet - Zefram, the dog, after famous engineer, Zefram Cochrane. *Pet - Fenrir, the dog, after his father ship the USS Fenrir. *Pet - Yoshi, the Gorn Dinosaur, named after the video game. *Pet - Summer, the dog, after the dire wolf from Game of Thrones - FP Only. Children Bella Wolfe Born January 06, 2403. *Bella Wolfe is the first child Benjamin and Katriona Nebrisi. She is 7/16 Terran,1/4 El Aurian,1/8 Romulan and 1/16 Betazoid - Katriona was genetically manipulated to exclude her Orion genetics. Personal Life Claire Travis Benjamin met his first girlfriend, Claire Travis, while in highschool. When he was 16, she was at the center of his rebellious side, wishing to have more time with her. Benjamin decribes the reason he started to date her: "Cause she didn't want to date me," Benjamin said, "I found her intimidating as hell, we met originally in highschool on the debate team. Her brother is my best friend you see. I thought she was the hot untouchable woman, older, sexy, smart and a wise ass...it was nice for once to not have people fawning over me like I was some demi-god or something." (Post 7276). In 2397, Benjamin went to Bajor and cheated on Claire with a Bajoran girl by the name of `Shani.` Through his experience he realized they were not meant to be and broke off the relationship. Elliana Dhaja Benjamin met his second girlfriend, Elliana Dhaja, on Bajor and became reacquainted from old family friends. Striking up a long distance relationship, Benjamin was able to finish his schooling in hopes that he would have his space and Elli would have a chance to mature. Sexual tension became an issue in the relationship as Benjamin wanted more and would often seek release elsewhere. Eventually, Elliana`s El Aurian nature also played a key role in tension between the couple. In 2398, Elliana was kidnapped while on Starbase 60 and brought to a planet named Fenris. Once rescued, Elliana was left with physical and emotional scars that proved too much for the relationship and it ended at the prompting of Elliana`s mother, Evalynne Dhow. Katje Uhise (Katriona Dhaja) *Married - December 19, 2400; *Divorced - June, 2403. Benjamin met his former wife, Katje Uhise, when she was a Madam of an escort service. When Katje took an interest in the young man she began to often frequent his bed. Soon enough, Benjamin started to get more and more attached and the feelings became mutual. When Ben hit his lowest low with his alcohol addiction, Katriona (she changed her name) was there for him and helped him get over the addiction - they were married shortly after. When Benjamin began an incestuous relationship with his half-sister, his marriage with Katriona fell apart and they were divorced shortly after the birth of their daughter. Karyn Dax-Wolfe Benjamin met his lover, Karyn Dax-Wolfe, because she is his half-sister. Growing up in an on/off sibling relationship through their lives, Benjamin soon grew an attachment. Unaware of what it was until he was older, he projected this interest onto his sister Lauren, before he realized the truth. Ruining his marriage for the chance at being with, what he feels, is his Imzadi, Ben and Karyn became serious lovers in April of 2403. Starfleet Academy Serving as a Cadet in the Academy from 2394-2398, Benjamin entered into Social Sciences. He had a focus on Political Science and Federation Law, obtaining both his law degree and diplomatic papers. He was Valedictorian of his year, enabling him to get first choice - Bajor. Military Service He is currently an understudy to the Bajoran Ambassador to Earth and was promoted to Lieutenant after he had sobered up and able to dedicate more time to his work. Years as *'Ensign:' 2398 - 2399; *'Lt JG': 2399 - 2400; *'Lieutenant:' 2400 - Current. Commendations *'Cadet Star': Given to officers who graduate with distinction. Category:Katrina's Character Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Romulan Category:Betazoid Category:Terran Category:Starfleet Category:Security/Law Category:Future Plots Category:All Characters